Gnomish Religion
The most wide-spread worship among the gnomes is of the gods of Tal Hallow. With the opening of Illi Esse the gods of that island's gnomes are becoming more well-known across E'n. In addition, because of the gnomes' nature, they are likely to revere a variety of gods worshiped by other cultures and races. Gnomish citizens of Venza tend to favor worship of Sapo and Farino. Gods of Tal Hallow Annaya, Mother Rabbit, Queen Rabbit (the Ruler): Annaya is the patron and worshiped as mother of all gnomes. As such she oversees family and village and looks favorably upon honesty and altruism. Her clerics are spokesmen and healers of the community. * Alignment: Chaotic Good * Domains: Chaos (Azata, Protean), Charm, Community, Good, Healing * Favored Weapon: Heavy Mace Annaya often appears as a white rabbit with light brown spots and deep blue colored eyes. She has floppy ears that fall to her side of her face. Portfolio: Family, Altruism, Honesty freedom Ral, the Wandering Moon, the Badger Knight (the Consort): Ral is the consort of Annaya and defender of her chosen people, the gnomes. He advocates the defense of the weak, the support of the oppressed and the freeing of the enslaved. He encourages his chosen to travel to accomplish these deeds and rewards them with glory. * Alignment: Neutral Good * Domains: Glory, Good, Liberation, Protection, Travel * Favored Weapon: Battle Axe Erendal, the Fox (the Councillor): Clerics of Erendal often work on cunning new ways to attack a problem. Whether it is a new way to toil a field or defend a tower they are always thinking up new inventions. Those of this small order are often sought after as advisors. *Alignment: Lawful Neutral * Domains: Artifice , Knowledge, Law, Magic, Rune * Favored Weapon: Staff Erendal often appears as a fox colored an orange-red and white with large fluffy tail. There always seems to be something ‘more’ within his gaze as if considering many things all at once. Portfolio: invention, discovery, lore, study Kaven the Wanderer (the Wanderer):Clerics of Kaven are of two breeds. The first concerns themselves with the natural world; flora and fauna of all the environments they encounter. They look to protect nature and work with others to see all that it has to offer. They are often druids. The second are those who work in a more domestic setting; those that work the fields and tend the herds. They too work to protect and work with others for the benefit of all. * Alignment: Neutral * Domains: Animal, Plant, Sun, Water, Weather * Favored Weapon: Sickle Kaven often appears as a raccoon of unusually large size. Portfolio: farming, seasons, nature, renewal, birth Neldru, the Plotter Down Below (the Storm): Neldru is the "Plotter Down Below" his clerics live deep below Tal Hallow and plot for the day they will rule all the lands both above and below E'n. * Alignment: Chaotic Evil * Domains: Chaos, Darkness, Earth, Evil, Trickery * Favored Weapon: Heavy Pick Neldru often appears as a mole with a fine grey fur, of unusually large size. The swirling chaos within his eyes often captures and enchants those who stare too long. Portfolio: deception, revenge, envy, pride Tullog, Caretaker of the Dead (the Stranger): Many clerics of Tullog serve as caretakers of the dead. There are rogue clerics of a more evil nature that have been know to take and raise undead servants seeing the dead as their rightful property, to do with as they wish, after being given over to them. * Alignment: Neutral Evil * Domains: Death, Evil, Luck (Curse sub-domain normally taken), Magic, Repose, * Favored Weapon: Dagger Tullog oftern appears as a dark brown furred weasel with a white underbelly. Portfolio: greed, secrets, death, luck (good and bad) Geldar, the Mad Serpent (the Destroyer): Clerics who serve Geldar have been slightly touch by the madness of the Snake God - cults rise and fall as they try and mindlessly destroy all in their way. It is only through their own self destructiveness (the snake swallowing his own tail) that the cults of Geldar have not succeeded in conquering Tal Hallow. * Alignment: Chaotic Neutral * Domains: Chaos, Destruction, Madness, Strength, War * Favored Weapon: Heavy Flail Geldar often appears as a dark green snake. His size varies to the situation he wishes to involve himself with. Portfolio: monsters, murder, wrath, pain Category:Religion